choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Bloodbound)
Your Character in Bloodbound is the main protagonist in the ''Bloodbound'' series. Although her default name is "Amy", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality You are curious, clever, perceptive, adventurous, as well as, “fierce and compassionate... and far braver than” you appear. If you go to dinner with Adrian in Book 1, Chapter 1, you mention that you’ve always been considered “the adventurous one” in your family. You are daring and willing to take risks as you left everything behind to move to the city. Depending on dialogue choices, you can voice your drive to want to make the world a better place. You also are empathetic towards the less fortunate Clanless vampires. The rest of your personality is determinant, based on the player's choices. You can be rather flirty or more mild. You can be very feisty even to your superiors or can be obedient and apologetic or inbetween. Your open willingness to kill ferals is predetermined in the game. You have killed multiple ferals with a wooden stake, have attempted to kill some with improvised weapons (chair/glass shards), and have assisted other characters in killing them. Your character’s willingness to kill non feral vampires and humans is determinant. In Book 1, Chapter 9, you have the option of mercy-killing one of the new vampire girls in Marcel’s clan that you befriended at the ball to prevent her from going feral. After being Turned into a vampire, you have a choice of being forgiving, confused and/or sad. Background In Book 1, Chapter 1, it is mentioned by Adrian that Your Character has a Bachelor Degree in Communications, interned at Mannon Financial, graduated college a year ago, and volunteered to help in San Trobida for a year. If your character goes to dinner with him, you’ll mention you grew up in a (unspecified) small town. It had meadows and your character remembers even having a pony as a child. You spent most of your life isolated in the town, before moving to New York. Moving to the city was to your parents’ dismay but they were still supportive of your decision; they constantly text you every morning just to make sure you’re “still alive”. It's implied multiple times that you did not come from a financially well-off background. You were living off of very little income and savings before being employed by Raines Corporation and barely being able to afford to stay in New York. In Book 1, Chapter 1, you ruminate over how desperately you need the job. In Chapter 5, you flashback to the first time you and Lily became friends, when she bought you ten different kinds of pizza to make up for eating the pizza you had in the fridge. In Chapter 8, you mention to Adrian that your favorite small dining spot was literally the only place you could afford to eat when you first moved to New York. Chapters Bloodbound Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Interview * Chapter 2: The Vampire * Chapter 3: The Library * Chapter 4: The Rebel * Chapter 5: The Coffin * Chapter 6: The Senator * Chapter 7: The Judgment * Chapter 8: The Serum * Chapter 9: The Ball * Chapter 10: The Massacre * Chapter 11: The Den * Chapter 12: The Tribunal * Chapter 13: The Dungeon * Chapter 14: The Cabin * Chapter 15: The Showdown * Chapter 16: The Dawn Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Calm * Chapter 2: The Bloodkeeper * Chapter 3: The Collector * Chapter 4: The Collected * Chapter 5: The Summons * Chapter 6: The Ambush * Chapter 7: The Psychic * Chapter 8: The Crypts * Chapter 9: The Slaughter * Chapter 10: The Plan * Chapter 11: The Legend * Chapter 12: The Island * Chapter 13: The Compound * Chapter 14: The First * Chapter 15: The Devastation * Chapter 16: The End Book 3 * Chapter 1: The Hunger * Chapter 2: The Unchained * Chapter 3: The Mission * Chapter 4: The Return * Chapter 5: The First Relationships Adrian Raines Adrian is your employer and one of your potential love interests. You applied and were hired to be his Executive Assistant in Raines Corp. When you realize you forgot to give him a vial of mandrake extract, you barge into his office unannounced after hours, inadvertently discovering that he is a vampire. He tries to calm you down if you start panicking. He answers all the questions you have about vampires. In Book 1, Chapter 1, (premium option) if you accompany him to dinner at the company's private rooftop restaurant, he reveals to you that he wanted the freedom to pursue any type of innovative technology that had the potential to transform the world. If you try to get too close to him, he will reject you for your own safety initially. In Book 1, Chapter 5, he pushes aside his initial reluctance to break council rules and turns Lily into a vampire to save her life at your request, doing it for you. If you choose to pursue him as a love interest, later in the same chapter (via premium option) you can become intimate with him. In Book 1, Chapter 8, you can choose to kiss Adrian and have a romantic moment if you pick either premium option. In Book 1, Chapter 9, you can share a kiss if you choose to explore the castle with Adrian. In Book 1, Chapter 14, you have the option to be physically intimate with him. In Book 1, Chapter 15, you can choose to kiss him before the battle begins. In Book 1, Chapter 16, you can choose to be intimate with him again. In Book 2, Chapter 1, if you chose to be with him in Book 1, Chapter 16, he will be with you when you wake up after dreaming about Rheya. In Vegas, you are surprised as everyone else when Adrian kills the man who imprisoned you and your friends in front of your eyes and if he is your love interest, later dream of him attacking you. Kamilah Sayeed Kamilah is the CEO of her own financial company, the head of the Vampire Council in New York, and one of your potential love interests. In Book 1, Chapter 1, Kamilah appears cool to you, but is impressed with your knowledge that the scarab that Adrian gifted her is also a symbol of rebirth. In Book 1, Chapter 5, after you convince Adrian to turn Lily against Council regulation, the two of you restart on rocky terms. Kamilah tells you the level of danger you put him in and threatens to kill you herself if anything bad happens to Adrian. She thinks of him like a brother. Afterwards, you can converse about her past and her relationship with Adrian, and you can compliment her beauty. She will say that conversing with you for the first time was “tolerable” in a complimentary manner. If you choose to pursue her as a love interest, you have the option to kiss her for the first time in Book 1, Chapter 8 during a game of Truth or Dare if you ride in the VIP section. In Book 1, Chapter 9 and 12, you have the premium choices to have private scenes with her and in Book 1, Chapter 14, you can become intimate with her. In Book 1, Chapter 15, you can choose to kiss her before going off to battle. In Book 1, Chapter 16, you can choose to be intimate with her again. Lily Spencer Lily is your best friend, roommate, and one of your potential love interests. In the early chapters of Book 1, you dislike how Lily is treated by her (now-ex) girlfriend, Melanie, and feel she deserves someone who doesn't take her for granted. You can take her out to try to cheer her up after they break up. You tell Adrian how you met Lily after failing to find a place for rent when a friend of your cousin suggested Lily. Once you two become roommates, your friendship and love for her blossoms. If you choose to have a romantic relationship with her, you can have romantic and intimate scenes with her if you pick premium options like staying up in Adrian's suite, exploring Priya's home, kissing her during a game of Truth or Dare, and letting both her and Jax feed on you. In Book 1, Chapter 16, you can be intimate with her again. If she is your love interest or if you didn't choose to be intimate with someone else, she will be there in Book 2, Chapter 1. Jax Matsuo Jax is the leader of the Clanless vampires and one of your potential love interests. He has been watching you since you began your employment with Adrian, hoping to recruit you as a spy. In Book 1, Chapter 4, he rescues you from being imprisoned by The Baron's men. While at his temporary safe house, you can choose to stay longer to learn more about him and the Clanless. He is surprised if you stay, and you can allow him to feed on you in an intimate-esque moment that he describes as "intense". He will also tell you he considers you to be open-minded since you show empathy and compassion for the Clanless. Before you leave, he tells you not to trust Adrian or anyone else on the Council. He also gives you his number just in case of emergency and will compliment/flirt with you. It is your choice to tell the truth to Adrian or keep your interactions with Jax a secret. In Book 1, Chapter 6, you will run into him outside your apartment, where you get him to admit he was concerned about you. If you choose to go on a walk with him (Premium Option), he takes you to the park and attempts to cheer you up about Lily's situation. He also will save you from getting mugged. If you hug him afterwards, you admit to hoping to see each other soon. In Book 1, Chapter 10, you call him for help to lay low with Lily. He brings you and Lily to the Shadow Den, and if you select the premium choice to have dinner with him, you learn about his family and have the option to become intimate with him. In Book 1, Chapter 11, he will flirt extra with you if you buy the premium outfit and you have the premium option to hook up with him (and/or Lily). If you choose to help The Baron’s prisoners escape, Jax will tell you in Book 1, Chapter 15 that you've made a lot of friends. You can also kiss in this chapter. In Book 1, Chapter 16, you can become intimate again. Lester Castellanos You immediately dislike Lester due to his sexist and unprofessional attitude towards you when you first meet. You dislike his lack of respecting boundaries. When discussing getting votes for Lily to join Adrian’s clan you describe him as a "lecherous pervert". Adam Vega Before learning he is a vampire, you think of Senator Vega as a charismatic charmer. However, when you first meet, you begin to dislike Adam because of his radical and racist views on Clanless vampires. While you are sympathetic to their cause, Adam would rather see them all wiped out by genocide. Your dislike of him grows when he accuses Adrian of being responsible for the feral attacks. Your hate heightens when you find out he assisted Nicole in setting up and framing Adrian so he could get the serum. In Book 1, Chapter 15, you find out he wants vampires to conquer humans but you are able to assist Adrian in killing him by weakening him with a UV flashlight. The Baron The Baron doesn't like you and the feeling is mutual. It's not uncommon for him to address you by offensive or infantilizing names. He tries to imprison you on two occasions: upon your first meeting, where he wanted to lock you in The Bloody Cellars for 6 months just for delivering a summons, and when he is unable to see through Kamilah's ruse and accepts you as a prisoner to torture in exchange for voting on Kamilah's side. He also mentions how you are just Adrian's type; being cocky, idealistic and human. He is similar to Vega in that he has disdain for you because he feels that you don't know your place. Your dislike for him grows even more when he votes against Adrian at his hearing and when you see the full extent of his sadism by seeing his tortured prisoners. In a premium choice, you can choose to free all his prisoners, leading to the Shrike being burned down and becoming allies with the people you released. The ex-prisoners show up to help you fight in the battle against Vega, Nicole, and the Ferals. You can stand up to him by telling him to "sit his punk ass down" to hear her about voting for Jax's succession to Vega's Council seat. He is shocked if you yell at him like that. Priya Lacroix You first mentioned being a big fan of Priya Lacroix’s work in fashion before meeting her. When Adrian brings you to her show, you are shocked to learn she is a vampire. Over time, your opinion of her lowers because of her treatment of her houseboys and her predatory behavior towards you. You also get angry with her for betraying you and the Council and vow revenge upon her. In Book 2, you have the option to get closer to her in a premium scene, but the scene ends with your death and you will start from a checkpoint like nothing happened. In Book 2 in the premium scene, you help Kamilah Sayeed to finish off Priya and succeed. Nicole Anderson Nicole is the Vice President of Raines Corp and Adrian's right-hand. While she is interviewing you, Adrian takes over and hires you immediately. She is skeptical of you, but she doesn't question him. When you see Adrian feeding on her, she becomes angry at you and tells Adrian that you need to be debriefed. In Book 1, Chapter 13, she betrays Adrian and you, when you discover that she has been working with Adam. She and Vega's men attempt to steal the serum, but Adrian empties the serum into his body, grabs you, and flees. In Book 1, Chapter 14, she believes that you manipulated Adrian into turning Lily, whom she calls Your Idiot friend. She believes that you led him down one bad road after another. In Book 1, Chapter 15, she attempts to kill you multiple times: first with a crossbow, then with her bare hands. If you win the battle, you have the option to let her run, to give her another chance, to capture her so she can be put on trial, or to kill her yourself execution-style. Vlad Tepes In Book 2, you have the option to seduce Vlad Tepes alias Dracula in a premium scene. Powers and Abilities Unlike all the main characters in Bloodbound, your character is a mortal human until the end of Book 2, but even then, she does have some noteworthy abilities. * Psychic Powers/ESP: Your Character displays some limited clairvoyance/psychic abilities. In Book 1, Chapter 1, if you go to dinner with Adrian when he vaguely mentions his past, for a few seconds you're able to smell and see the scenery of the area he is from but it gets pushed from your mind. Scholar Jameson is aware of your psychic powers and is the one responsible for planting the magic tapestry pieces that allow you to see into the past of the Council. No one else sees the tapestry pieces but you do, and they disappear after you finish having the flashback or if you ignore them. When the tapestry piece disappears, so do all your memories of seeing it and of having the flashback — making the extent of your abilities rather weak. After being Turned into a vampire, if she kisses one of her Love Interests in Book 3, Chapter 1, she is able to see a vision of the past or memory for a short period of time and remember it. This shows that her power has increased tenfold when transformed. * Self Defense: Your Character appears to have no formal defense training but is strong enough to hold her own in a fight against Nicole, and have quick reactions to kill Ferals with a stake, and can wield a crossbow. When Langdon trapped and locked your group up for his collection, you are able to trick and fight Mr. Klempf to an even level. It is presumed and stated that Jax taught you a few moves. If Your Character chooses to go after Scholar Jameson, your combat skills prove an asset as you are strong enough to break hold of his psychic attacks, fast enough to stop him from escaping and strong enough to hold him down for you to kill. Your character can also choose to save Kamilah from being ambushed by Silvio Marcetti by tackling him to the ground despite his size for Kamilah to kill. You can choose to train with Kamilah with knives where you become skilled with a knife. After being Turned into a vampire in Book 3, Chapter 1, Your Character has also gained vampire abilities. * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus, we can assume the same can be said for Your Character after her transformation into a vampire in Book 3, Chapter 1. * Super-Strength: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus, we can assume the same can be said for Your Character. This is proven to be true for her in Book 3, Chapter 1, when she is able to use her strength to escape from the coffin which is buried underground. * Healing Factor:: Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Your Character proves in Book 3, Chapter 1, that the same counts for her. * Heightened Senses: In Book 3, Chapter 1, after Your Character escapes from the coffin she tries to cover her ears but the sounds overwhelm her. When Kamilah Sayeed, Jax Matsuo, and Lily Spencer are all talking at once to Adrian, she winces in pain in her head until they decide to give her some space. She is also able to smell blood of the woman she chases. * Enhanced Lung Capacity: In Book 3, Chapter 1, she notices she doesn't need to breathe when she finds herself buried alive and has to break through to the surface. Weakness * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. It's akin to hypersensitivity; overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Your Character. * Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When Vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly turned Vampires like Your Character are the ones mostly affected by this problem. * A Feral's Bite: A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. When she was clanless, Lily was at a higher risk of going feral. *'Transformation Delay': When your Love Interest tried to turn you, it took four days for the effect to take place. It is possible that it was her Bloodkeeper abilities. Character Customization Face and Hair BB Faces.jpg|Faces BB Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices |-|Book 1= BB Initial Outfits.jpg|Initial outfits BB Alternate MC in Polished Professional Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Polished Professional Outfit BB Alternate MC in Timeless Stripes Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Timeless Stripes' Outfit BB Alternate MC in Basic Blazer Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Basic Blazer' Outfit BB Alternate MC in Breezy Ruffles Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Breezy Ruffles' Outfit BB One of Priya's Dress.png|'Spread Your Wings' Outfit BB Alternate MC in Spread Your Wings Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Spread Your Wings' Outfit BB 1920s Dress.jpg|1920s Dresses BB Alternate MC in Glimmering Gold Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Glimmering Gold' Outfit BB Alternate MC in Roaring 20's Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Roaring 20's' Outfit BB Alternate MC in Lingerie.jpg|Alternate MC in Lingerie BB Casual outfit.jpg|Comfy Vibes Outfit BBMCBallOutfit.png|Belle of the Ball Outfit BB Alternate MC in Belle of the Ball Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Belle of the Ball' Outfit BB Black Leather Outfit.jpg|Black Leather Outfit BB Alternate MC in Leather and Lace Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Leather and Lace' Outfit BB Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie BB Feminine Flower Outfit.png|Feminine Flowers Outfit BB Alternate MC in Feminine Flowers Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Feminine Flowers' Outfit BB Goggles.png|Goggles BB Alternate MC in Goggles.jpg|Alternate MC in Goggles BB Outdoorsy Outfit.png|Outdoorsy Outfit BB Alternate MC in Outdoorsy Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Outdoorsy' Outfit |-|Book 2= BB Peplum Professional.png|Peplum Professional Outfit BB2MCScarletDressCh2.png|Scarlett Stunner Outfit BB Face 2 MC in Scarlet Stunner Outfit.png|Alternate MC in Scarlet Stunner Outfit BB Gold Rush.png|Gold Rush Outfit BB Midnight in Paris.png|Midnight in Paris Outfit Midnight_in_Paris.png|Alternate MC in 'Midnight in Paris' Outfit BB Club Conquest.jpg|Club Conquest Outfit BB Queen of the Night.jpg|Queen of the Night Outfit BB Undercover .jpg|'Undercover' Outfit BB Lace Up.jpg|'Lace Up' Outfit |-|Book 3= BB The Initiate.jpg|'The Initiate' Outfit Lily's Brand.jpg|Lily's Brand BB3 LI Brands.png|Brands for All LIs BB Chain Reaction.png|'Chain Reaction' Outfit BB Dead Sexy.jpg|'Dead Sexy' Lingerie Miscellaneous Bloodbound Book 1 cover mini.png|A version of MC on the cover of Book 1 BB2 Cover.jpg|A version of MC on the cover of Book 2 BloodkeepersInfoPart1.png|Info of Bloodkeepers from Jameson's Notes - Part I BloodkeepersInfoPart2.png|Info of Bloodkeepers from Jameson's Notes - Part II BB2Serafine-Amy.png|Serafine's journal entry about Your Character BB Repeater Crossbow.jpg|The Order's Repeater Crossbow BB Tree of Eternal Life Stake.jpg|Tree of Eternal Life Stake BB_Face_1.png|MC (face 1) w/ fangs BB2 MC F2 with Fangs.jpg|MC (face 2) w/ fangs BB_Face_3.png|MC (face 3) w/ fangs BB2MCF4Fangs.png|MC (face 4) w/ fangs BB3 Cover.jpg|A version of MC on the cover of Book 3 BB3 brand choices.jpg|Premium Brand choices BB3 no brand injector.jpg|Anti-Feral Injector (if not Branded) Trivia * She is shown on the covers of Bloodbound, Book 1, Bloodbound, Book 2, amd Bloodbound, Book 3. * This is the fifth Choices story to utilize checkpoints in the event that you accidentally get yourself killed off by picking a wrong option. The others are Endless Summer, Most Wanted, The Crown & The Flame, and The Haunting of Braidwood Manor. * Some fans say they see a strong resemblance between the second face option and the British actress/model Emma Watson. * In a premium choice with Kamilah Sayeed in Book 1, Chapter 12, it is revealed that her age is 22. * If the player decides to keep the name Amy, she subsequently shares the same forename as Amy from the #LoveHacks series and Amy Stevenson from The Elementalists series. * The default name Amy is of French origin and means "beloved" or "dearly loved". It's the English version of the French name Aimee. * In Book 2, Chapter 1, it is mentioned that you watch a lot of true crime shows on Netflix. * She is revealed to be a Bloodkeeper in Book 2, Chapter 2. She is a human with the ability to access the memories of all vampires that ever existed. * In a premium scene of Book 2, Chapter 6, she reveals that she used to own a pony, pretended to be a witch in middle school, and loves beets. * In a premium scene of Book 2, Chapter 8, the player has the option to have Jax and Adrian focus on themselves in the threesome option, and the two will subsequently passionately make out. * At the end of Book 2, Chapter 16, she is Turned into a vampire to save her from dying. * Book 3, Chapter 1, reveals that she was dead for four days because the Turning didn't take as usual. ** In the same chapter, she can accept the brand by Adrian, Kamilah, Jax or Lily, which also affects her allegiance to the respective clans. Category:Characters Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Vampires